The Thread Connecting Us
by SakurahHaruno
Summary: Sakura starts school in Konoha high, little did she know that her future as well as others, was going to change dramatically. She meets Naruto and that's when things change. Maybe it's for the best, or for the worse. Who knows! It's based on friendship, love and learning the rights and the wrongs. Naruto is a modern beast, who is known as a Lycan. He had his issues to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning - Chapter 1**

**Sakura/Naruto**

_"The blossom will encounters situations, in which she will grow and become what she truly is meant."_

Her sleepy eyes opened, slightly. –The clock in her room echoed with a long annoying ring, that only managed to make her realize the new day that was just to begin.

"Damn it!" She mumbled, still trying to deny that she needed to wake up. She slowly raised a finger to press the 'snooze' button. She knew that this wasn't something she anxiously awaited, like most teenage girls her age.

It was just another beginning of her high school life. Probably becoming another day in her life, that once again lead to nothing but a life of bullying. Oh so she thought herself. She felt a distinct sensation, that it's what awaited her.

She rose to her feet. Her feet being placed on the cold wooded floor, which covered her whole room. It felt cold. It brought a stinging sensation to the ends of her toes, as her feet's nerves felt the shock of the cold that emanated from the wooded floor.

"Ah! It's cold!" She jumped to her bed, finally widening her eyes. Her emeralds eyes scanned around the room after a moment, in search of slippers to warm her feet. Finally spotting some pink ones under her bed, she picked them up from the floor and placed them on her now chilly feet.

This was sure a nice way to finally awaken fully, or so she thought sarcastically to herself. She propped to her feet once more, the cold not affecting her feet like before to the slippers on her feet.

Their was no time to keep wasting, she needed to make it on time to class. The least she wanted was being eyed by her new fellow classmates. It brought a odd feeling of nervousness in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't what she needed. She needed to enter class without being judged by wandering eyes.

A day hadn't passed that she could managed to sustain her emotions. Those emotions that brought thoughts of the bad memories she had once in the various schools she had to enter, once before.

Pain, it always seemed to follow through her for her problems. She always believed herself to be odd, because she surpassed many students with her smarts and her ability to take in information, the moment instructors gave it. It was a gift, that most teachers believed she had. She denied it though, it was more a curse, a reason to her bullying.

Her hair, and most importantly her abnormal forehead. They obtained attention most of all. She had always had people make fun of her for her obvious flaws, it made her easily feel low about herself.

She sighed, as she tried to brush the feelings away. Searching for her uniform was a good way to forget about things, it was actually something that brought her comfort. It had ever since been one of her deep desires to wear a uniform that most known school girls wore.

It consisted of a green 'v' shaped blouse with triangulated shaped flaps on each side of her 'v' shape blouse. Each flap white striped, which represented the color of her school. Konoha High, school of the leaf. The green was the color of life, that varied in the various trees that stood on lively in the campus. The skirt was the other part of the uniform. It was just simple, it's green color was present with a white stripe as well, above the perfect ruffles of the skirt that perfected the simple skirt.

Sakura easily removed her pajamas to try on her uniform. It was actually her first time trying it. She wanted to enjoy the moment, as she stood before her full view mirror, so she wasted no time to slip into her skirt and her blouse. The curves of her hips, easily showing to the perfect fitted uniform. It made her look beautiful. For the first first time she managed contemplating her look in the mirror.

"Sakura, it's getting late for school!" Her mom shouted from below the stairs.

"Oh, no!" She looked back at the clock, noticing that their was probably twenty minutes to spare and relaxed. "Going!" She shouted back, while she nodded to herself, rapidly brushing the knots in her pink hair.

Finally finishing, she grabbed her school bag with her family emblem that she stitched on her bag. It was the Haruno symbol that she admitted that brought her ease to the new school day. At least she knew that she had something from home, it relaxed her.

She smiled softly to herself, letting her legs follow up with long steps downstairs in a hurried manner. Their was only one way to go to school, and it required her to walk. It not only helped her physical health, but it helped her curiosity wander and make her think of other things, then school.

"Mom, I'm going already. " She ran passed her mom, snatching a pop-tart from a plate placed for her in particular, and ran outside in a instance, before her mom could respond back.

She took small bites of the pop-tart, as she watched her surroundings. The birds chirped cheerfully, while the small children pouted and denied to their mothers their interest for school. A smile formed on her lips, remembering that she was once a small young girl too. She denied school as well, and never once understood why their was need for it at all. Only until she was older, did she realize the reasons for studying and learning.

She watched the children, loosing sight of what was in front of her. Without warning, she abruptly bumped into someone in front of her. The force being enough to make her fall on her behind in a awkward position. Her cellphone went flying in mid-air, hitting the pavement and breaking into fragments. A loud crack came, after dropping her bag to the floor. "Ouch!- What WAS THAT—! " She winced at the pain, stopping in mid-sentence, not being able to finish her sentence. –Noticing a blonde across the floor from her, rubbing his head with a orange colored uniform familiar to hers, but oddly ruined to a bad dye job.

"Damn it!" He kept rubbing his head, while his eyes were closed to the sudden pain on the fall.

"Who are you?!" She hissed, finally realizing that her phone had suffered the ending to her lack of attention.

He opened his eyes, while blinking a few times. Finally able to notice the pink haired girl in front of him. His eyes widened at her presence automatically without words to respond to her question. He was shocked by the sudden negative tone behind her voice, but he was more shocked by the sudden feeling in him.

A new inhuman feeling lingered inside him. It felt like a tug inside him, it attentively pulled at his insides for the girl that stood before him.

His inner self growled furiously at him, it denied the feeling his human self attempted to feel. The beast inside was clawing at his thoughts, his feelings that it desperately wanted to rid himself from.

_"You fool!" The beast roared. _

"Idiot! Hello, do you even talk?" She waved her hand in front of the boy to grab his attention. He seemed distant, and unaware of her question. The boy was lost in thought.

After a few moments, he finally managed coming back to reality. The pink haired girl was real, she was still in front of him confused to him spacing out. He actually thought it was all a dream, or that maybe his inner beast playing a mind game with him.

"S-sorry..." His cheeks reddening at his own embarrassing act. He didn't know how to respond to her, without sounding like a fool.

"Finally! What's wrong with you, it seemed you were out of it. "Who are you?" She asked onced again, hoping that she'll get a respond this time.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He responded quickly laughing, while he rubbed his back of his head. He was nervous, it easily showed in his laughter.

"I'm, Sakura Haruno." She didn't know why she was telling him at all, but their was something about him. A distinctive feeling that it didn't seem like he was a threat to her persona. The blonde seemed friendly, somehow.

"Sakura..." He mimicked her name, as he liked the sound of it.

**(Note: please excuse the grammatical errors, or the lack in a good fanfic. I tried coming up with a good storyline, but I still need to alter things. This chapter still needs changes. Comments, Likes, Favorites will gladly help me in bettering my stories. Thanks!)**


	2. Chapter 2

** RomanceGirlXXTsundereLuverxx X - **Thank you so much for your review, it has helped me a lot on your feedback. It's good to know that you really are liking how my story is coming out :") thanks!

**25BAM50 - **Thank you for your review, it's nice that you like it. Of course, Narusaku for life. This pairing has it's reasons to be the best anime pairing ever!

**Soaring-Demoness - **Thank you so much! I'm so thankful you loved it, I hope I can create a lot of feels towards Narusaku. I just hope you'll enjoy it as much as my first chapter.

**( Ah, it's finally my second chapter. Finally I have a sort of idea for the fanfic; eitherway I'll be accepting reviews and ideas. I'm the type to mend people's ideas into complimenting the readers attention, as well as mines :D thanks amazing NaruSaku followers! Oh, the chapters are going to have SakuSaku, but no worries my lovelies. I'll show you what's going to happen on the future with my big NaruSaku love.)**

**Feelings - Chapter 2**

**Naruto/Sakura**

He kept his gaze on the girl, without a doubt their was confusion in her eyes, but their was something about her that slid through his emotion of embarrassment.

Her green hues stood in place to his eye level, while he repeated her name in his mind without sounding like a crazed blonde. "Sakura..." "Sakura..."

The beast inside him growled at his constant repeat in the girl's name. He wasn't pleased with the effect the girl gave his human._ "You are a stupid fool! Do you actually think, that she'll like someone like you, "_ He snarled in the end of his sentence.

Naruto listened to his inner beast, while he tried to understand that he was actually right. He might had always been capable of hate, but this was true. What kind of girl would be interested in him? Or even this girl who stood before him in confusion to his odd reactions.

_"You understand, don't you?"_ He formed a wolfish smirk_. __"I never actually considered you smart, but this is a point in smarts, foolish blonde, _".

The blonde suddenly broke from the intrusive beast, then hearing the familiar female voice.

"Naruto, did you hurt yourself on the fall. A concusion perhaps?" Her voice showed a sort of worry for the blonde's distant looks.

"No, no. Don't worry about it?" He laughed nervously, finally managing to stand up from the fall. He didn't realized that he had been siting for quite some time.

"You sure?" She gave him a questioning look. "It's late, thanks to your weird looks that worried me. I haven't even gotten to see the class I received." She sighed.

"Did she say worry? Is she worried about me?" The question wandered through his mind, while he smiled to himself in his thoughts.

He felt like his heart palpitating to a unnatural rate, it brought a weird warm feeling. A feeling that he'd never realized he could create, in reaction to her presence.

He formed a dorky smile to her, without realizing it.

"A-are you okay?" She looked confused at his reaction, then backing away to pick up the now broken cellphone she just lost and her things.

"If you want, I'll take you to the nurse in school. I really think you need it, since your acting weird, " She cut her words short, taking his hand firmly and pulling him towards the schools direction.

"She's holding my hand!" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, while he spoke in his thoughts, finally after realizing her words, closely.

"I don't think I really need to go, I'm fine! Really!" He resisted to urge to retreat.

The blonde was aware the had a fear for anything related to nurses, it meant they had needles present.

His fear was coming to close, it made him nervously gulp at the thought.

"Eh, I'm fine." He smiled reassuring the pink haired girl to show that he was just fine, since his spacing out happened on a daily basis.

"Are you sure, don't you want to make sure?" She insisted for precautionary reasons. It felt like it was the right thing to do for the blonde.

"I'm sure!" His palms were becoming sweaty to her hold, it was just the nervousness that she caused him to have. Especially since they were now in full view to the school.

He closed his eyes, wishing that the cute girl that he just met, wouldn't force him into the place that he considered his worse nightmare.

* * *

**Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke**

She slipped off from his hand, then looking wide eyed at the raven haired boy in front of her. He stood motionless, looking puzzled at the blonde and pink haired girl's closeness.

"Dobe, it's this your new girlfriend?" He looked unamused, without any real emotion behind his voice. His eyes wandered to the new girl.

Sakura blushed, feeling the mysterious boy's wandering eyes, closely studying her presence.

"I'm not his girlfriend," She mumbled.

Naruto opened his eyes widely, his deep blue eyes staring at his friend in front of him. "We'll, it's not like that teme–," He blushed and smiled, letting his fingers wander through the back of his blonde head.

"You sure?" The dark boy smirked.

The blossom stared at the blonde's companion, without words to say. Their was something that made her loose herself in words. Either it being his dark aura, which eagerly called for her, or the sudden feeling to feel her knees weakened at his presence.

She froze, lowering her head. –Trying to cover the blush that appeared in her cheeks. Her inner self laughed, liking the wicked ideas that she thought herself.

"Don't do this.." She blushed more to her inner self's thought, since she was actually trying to deny and keep her innocence intact. Even if it meant towards her own thoughts.

"Yeah, teme!" He smiled approaching his friend, then looking back at Sakura. "Sakura, it's your class in room 209?" He asked.

Sasuke hid the little interest he obtained with the girl's name, but awaited his friend to retreat towards class.

She looked up, thinking before speaking. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of the blonde's friend. "Yeah, actually."

She secretly wished that the guy who stood next to Naruto was in her class as well.

"That's great, lets go to class! You me and teme, we have the same class. It's going to be amazing. Believe it!" He raised his thumb, winking at Sakura.

"We're late, stop wasting time idiot." The black haired boy started walking towards class, leaving his friend behind.

"Naruto.." She walked towards the blonde, hoping to know more about his friend. "What's your friends name?" She whispered low enough, so that the boy retreating wouldn't hear.

"Oh! His names, Sasuke Uchiha," He laughed to himself, his genuine smile spreading on his lips.

"Sasuke," She smiled and returned the smile to the blonde, walking towards class with the blonde.

Naruto deeply hoped, that Sakura would somehow hang with him. He somehow blamed himself for her broken cellphone, so he needed to make it up to her somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Friendship**

**( Warning: This is serious feels right here, so I give warnings to those that instantly get feels for Naruto's life of sadness! Omg! I can't believe I actually worked on this chapter, like right away! I'm into this story. I'm sure I'll be updating daily! Hopefully this chapter is good enough, it's kinda a mix of everything!) **

**dbzgtfan2004 -** Thank you so much for the support, I strongly agree with you. NaruSaku all the way!

**xFallenDemonx -** Thank you for liking my story, it's good to have the positive feedback! :")

**Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke/Yamato/Ino/Hinata/Kiba/Shikamaru**

She had entered the class, once again claiming her fear. The watchful eyes of the students, and the instant whispers commenting on her presence. Sakura sighed, looking for a available seat.

"Sakura over here!" The blonde waved his hand, sitting next to the raven boy already.

"He's here!" Her heart skipped a beat, when she noticed Sasuke sitting and minding his own solitude.

She bit her lip, trying her best to suppress the anxiety of the classmates that curiously wondered about Naruto and the pink haired girl.

"Oh, I'm going!" She mumbled, while the fake smile appeared on her features to the viewing eyes.

"Teme, I never actually introduced you to Sakura, right?" The blonde felt a bit fuzzy in his thoughts, since he wasn't fully sure.

She sat behind the blonde, only being able to see the back of his friend. It uncomforted her to the sudden introduction, but she kept it to herself.

"Who?" The boy suddenly turned to look at the blonde, trying to ignore the fact that he already knew the girl's name. "You mean your girlfriend?"

Naruto suddenly blushed, not able to contained his cheeks from becoming a visible shade of red. "I-it isn't like that, teme!"

Even-thought he somehow wish it was true, he denied it himself.

She suddenly felt embarrassed, trying not to believe the words his friends spoke. "Oh, god! He seriously believes i'm dating him?" She thought to herself and slumped in her seat.

"Are you sure, she was holding your hand idiot." He enjoyed toying with the blonde's emotions.

"It's true." He simply responded, knowingly, after realizing Sakura's reaction from the corner of his eye.

The chatter in the class suddenly breaks in silence, to the teachers appearance.

"Class, let me introduced myself!" The teacher with almond shaped eyes, settled his things on a desk.

"I'm, Yamato." He grabbed a marker, then writing his name on the board.

"I'm pleased to have you all attending my class, as you can see I don't use my last name. I prefer my first name, since it isn't necessary to use a last name." He spoke slyly, and created a smile.

"This is class 209. If most of you aren't aware which class this is, then I'll gladly write it on the board." He uses the marker, to clearly write the letter 'History'.

Some student are heard sighing deeply, and others proudly await the new teachers directions.

"For most of you, this might be a hard class. For others it might be a easy task, but I recommend you take notes every step of the way," He suggested grinning.

Naruto crossed his arms on the desk, as hid his face, trying to hide his pained expression from his friend.

Their was a pain in his chest. It was a darkness, that felt like their was a sort of emptiness that resided inside him from the new girl's rejecting reaction.

Sasuke didn't bother realizing his friend, his eyes stared blankly at the desk before him. He was thinking to himself.

Yamato stared at the awkward silenced class, then realizing the odd student that stood out." He knew who he was, so he sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, isn't their a policy that your supposed to be following. Your uniform color isn't correct!" He explained.

The students turned their eyes, towards the blonde covering his face with his hands. His orange colored uniform easily stood out the color green, which was the school uniform color.

The blonde didn't even bother moving, while the class curiously awaited his response to the teacher.

"Again, we start with the usual school prank." The teacher frowned, in return to the boy's lack in responding.

Sakura sighed in relief, then feeling her anxiety suddenly disappear. She wasn't going to be the one being overlooked, since Naruto had taken her place.

–Their was still a part of her that felt saddened by the blonde's prank, it seemed he was known to be the school clown.

The teacher approached his students desk, then tapping on his desk, trying to obtain his attention.

"Naruto, listen. I advice you go back home and change, or they'll be consequences. Tsunade won't permit these pranks to keep going."

The blonde finally raised his head, nodding to the teacher. "Got it.." He stood up without being asked, and left the room.

Yamato's eyes widened in disbelief, since the Uzumaki wasn't the type to retreat easily from a situation like this.

"It seems something's wrong with that Dobe," Sasuke whispered his thought, loud enough for Sakura to only hear.

Sakura listened attentively and frowned, wondering herself about the blonde. "What's wrong with him, I wonder if something's bothering him," She thought to herself.

"Let's begin class then, shall we?" The teacher walked back to the board, while the students discussed and whispered to each other about Naruto's behavior.

"He's never like this!" The female blonde, whispered back to Hinata.

"Na-na Naruto-kun," She timidly fidgeted in her desk, while she worriedly about Naruto. "Your right, Ino-chan."

Kiba smirked and whispered. "That Uzumaki, he sure lost his spark when the teacher decided to act. I wonder if he offered to share his secrets, I liked his dyed uniform," He grinned.

Shikamaru tried ignoring the constant chatter, and sighed looking out the window. "Such a drag..." He mumbled and minded his own business.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto wandered through the streets, his mind elsewhere. He didn't understand his feelings yet, but their was something about Sakura.

_"Again, it's your feelings. Did you know that many people pity you, it's un-enjoying to watch." _The beast crimson eyes, looked at the boy with annoyance.

"Kurama, I know you'll never understand me. Theirs something about her, it's like the first time I've set eyes on her. It was like something inside me reacted, it's-..."

He got cut off by the beast lingering inside him, who snapped at him.

_"Idiot! I told you, this isn't a feeling you need. You are going to become a weak minded fool!"_ He growled, his canine teeth being clenched harshly.

"You don't get it, you'll probably never get it. Arguing with you isn't going to help either, Kurama." His voiced cracked suddenly.

He suddenly stepped out of his mind, after arguing with the beast inside him.

His blue eyes seemed saddened, somehow he didn't feel the the need to do anything. His thoughts of his past coming rushing in, it was all instantaneous.

His past, his parents suffered a tragic death. He didn't know who to fault, since the people from his town declined to discuss about it.

It all seemed a blur, a distant memory. A memory that rarely entered his mind, which made him wonder about his life. He was left a orphan, without a family or a place to call home.

He felt unwelcome and as if he was a outsider, who had just recently entered this town. Even-though if it was just a thought, which wasn't true. It was just a thought.

The people who surrounded him, since he was a child. They always mistrusted him and treated him like a odd child, who needed a parents discipline.

Of course, he never got it, since he lost his parents at such a young age. Their was no need for pity him thought, it's the feeling he least wanted from anyone.

"Sakura, what have you done to me? Your making me go back thoughts, it isn't like me to try and remember who I truly am" He talked to himself, as if he was speaking to her.

"Theirs something about her, it's making me see things." He placed his hand on his chest, tightening his grip on the painful feeling in his chest.


End file.
